onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fliu/One Piece Fan Short: Bartolomeo meets Shanks
Here is how I image Bartolomeo meeting Shanks. Somewhere on an island in the New World, Shanks and his crew are just chilling and drinking sake as they usually do. However, a member of the Red Hair Pirates receives word of what is going on in one of their territories and reports to Shanks. Red Hair Pirate member: Captain! I have some urgent news to report! Shanks: (sighs) what is it now? Can’t you see I want to drink some more? Red Hair Pirate member: There’s a pirate crew causing trouble on one of our islands! And get this! They even burned down our flag! The other Red Hair Pirates are alarmed at the news. Benn Beckman: wow, I’m not sure if they’re bold or just plain stupid. Rockstar: The nerve of them! How dare they disrespect Shanks like that! I say we go there and teach them a lesson! Shanks: (sighs again) what a bother. I guess I have no choice but to go. The Red Hair Pirates then sail to the island where the Barto Club is currently residing. At the island, a member of the Barto Club spots Shanks’ ship and goes to warn his captain. Barto Club member: Captain! Captain! The Red Hair Pirates’ ship is coming! Bartolomeo: didn’t expect them to come so soon. Once the Red Hair Pirates arrive at the port, they disembark and go to the area where the Barto Club waits patiently for them. Upon seeing the Barto Club, Rockstar immediately goes up to them and confronts them. Rockstar: Hey! Are you the ones who burned out flag?! Bartolomeo: huh? And who are you supposed to be? Rockstar: I’m the one asking the questions here! Tell me! Are you responsible for burning our flag?! Bartolomeo: (picks his nose) and what if we are? Rockstar: You punk! This is Shanks you’re dealing with! One of the pirates who rule over the New World! Bartolomeo responds by sticking his tongue out and giving Rockstar the middle finger. Bartolomeo: like we give a damn. Rockstar: You bastard!!! Infuriated, Rockstar charges at Bartolomeo. The captain of the Barto Club then uses his barrier to repel and knock back Rockstar. The other members of the Barto Club laugh hysterically at Rockstar’s expense. Benn Beckman: looks like he’s a Devil Fruit user. Yasopp: he’s annoying. Can I shoot him? Shanks: there’s no need. I can take care of this myself. Gambia: Hey, looks like their captain wants to rumble. Bartolomeo: Ha! I say, bring it on!!! Shanks then unleashes a wave of Haoshoku Haki, knocking out the Barto Club except for Bartolomeo. Bartolomeo: Hey! What just happened?! Bartolomeo then places a barrier between himself and Shanks. Bartolomeo: Let’s see you try to get through this! Shanks draws his sword and cuts the barrier. Bartolomeo watches with extreme shock as his barrier is sliced apart like it was butter. However, Bartolomeo quickly regained his composure. Bartolomeo: I shall not falter! Listen well Yonko! Your days at the top are numbered, because my senpai, Straw Hat Luffy, is the man who’s going to become the Pirate King! Shanks: wait, did you just say Luffy? Bartolomeo: That’s right! And even if I fall here, I know Luffy-senpai will avenge me! Shanks: Hold on! Are you acquainted with Luffy?! Bartolomeo: Yeah! What’s it to you?! Shanks: Luffy happens to be a friend of mine. I’m the one who gave him his straw hat. Bartolomeo: Whaaaaaaaaaat?!! Are you serious?!! Luffy-senpai and you are friends?!!! Bartolomeo is in utter shock at the error he made. He then quickly gets on his knees. Bartolomeo: I’m so sorry!!! If I had known you’re a friend of Luffy-senpai, I wouldn’t have burned your flag! Please forgive me! Shanks comically whacks Bartolomeo on the head. Shanks: apology accepted. The Red Hair Pirates and the Barto Club later party together. While drinking sake together, Shanks and Bartolomeo exchange tales of their meeting with Luffy. Category:Blog posts